supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
6 Legends, 6 Hours, 6 Pokemon
Chapter 1 An Azelf was flying through the air, holding his abdomen as it bled after being stabbed, not only that, he was also hungry. Even though he was a legendary Pokemon, there was sensations, like hunger, thirst and pain. He stopped at somewhere in a town. "Fuck, Great, I'm hungry, now I have a stab wound, hope the idiot who does that loses the will to move." He said He transformed into his human form, he wore a mask resembling his head in his Azelf form and wore motorbike like clothing, the stab wound's blood was seen through his clothing He took off his mask, revealing cyan blue hair, breathing heavily. He used his jacket to cool himself, his stomach cramped with hunger and the wound. "So, hungry......" He said before collasping and returning to his Azelf form. The four trainers, Gemma, Igor, Reicheru, and Sophie travelled through the snowy forest until they found a small blue fairy-cat like creature with two tails, it had a blue head with a gray body, he had a stab wound on his abdomen. "Oh my god....." Reicheru went and picked up the Azelf. He woke up, he looked suspiciously at her before calming down, hunger pains were really getting to him. "Who would do this?" Gemma said. The painful stab wound was just painful, he whimpered in pain. "Let's take him back to the Pokemon Centre." Reicheru said The four made their way to the nearest Pokemon centre, with Reicheru holding the injured Azelf, she wrapped the wound up in paper towels so the blood would not get on her, and a charity shop raincoat They went inside and showed the Azelf to the Nurse, who felt it's forehead, looked at the wound and was shocked at the Azelf looking a little gaunt. "He has a fever, is malnourished, and has an abdominal wound, He will need to be in intestive care." The nurse said as she took the Azelf from Reicheru's arms and took him into the emergency room. Hours later, the damage done to the Azelf's internal organs had been restored, the wound was stitched, was cleaned and bathed. A few minutes later, the Azelf was out of the room, seeming to float again. "Did you help me?" He said. "What is your name?" Reicheru said "Yu, I was originally from Sinnoh, but, I was chased after by Team Galactic grunts so, there was no time to eat, no time to drink, I haven't eaten for 6 days now....." He said. Yu's stomach growled loudly with hunger, causing to clutch his stomach in embarrassment in an attempt to quiet the sound. "Sure sounds like it, come on, I have Pokemon food in my bag, I'll get you some." Reicheru said. She left the room, a few minutes later, she came back with a bowl of food. Yu took small bites, even though he was starved to death and tempted to gobble it down like a starved man, when he was done, he lied back on his back. "Thank you....." He said and burped, then covered his mouth with a quiet apology He then decided to ask her a question. "Do you know a Uxie called Naru and a Mesprit called Ai?" He asked. "Yes, I do, I have your siblings Naru and Ai with me, wanna stay?" Reicheru said "Yes, yes, A million times yes!" He said, his tails moved like fans Yu, he was tired of running away, he wanted to have a home, to see his siblings again, he was the last to escape, and was the only to escape with injuries. Reicheru got out a custom made PokeBall, A blue one with a large red gem with two smaller red gems, and he went into the Pokeball and it worked. Chapter 2: Seeing again. The Azelf walked with Reicheru, she deposited Kyo and Youko in the PC then withdrawed Ai and Naru Both Pokemon were sent out of their PokeBalls, which were the same design as Yu's, but pink and yellow. "Yu-kun?" Ai said Then she hugged her brother, then noticed the scar on his abdomen, "A Team Galactic grunt caught me by my tails and stabbed me, When I am in this form, the scar is visible, but in human mode, it's under my clothes." He said, explaining the reason. She noticed the emaciation. "They did that to you?" She said. Ai was gentle natured, but she loved Yu with a passion and was shocked to see that wound. "But don't worry, whoever has harmed me, they get turned to stone." He said. "Yeah, even when they touched me, they lost all emotion, and when Naru opened his eyes, he wiped out their memories." Ai said. "Okay Ai, due to Yu's being underweight and not fully recovered yet, he will be given vitamin tablet and will have his stitches removed next week, poor dude didn't eat in six days before coming here." Reicheru explained to Ai "Six days, damn, without food." Ai said. "But he will be fine when we get him back to normal weight, since his speices is only 1 foot and weights only 0.7 lbs, his weight is down to around 0.4, which will be pretty easy, he is 5'6 as human and weighs around 105 lbs, as supposed to 120 lbs when healthy, he is very thin in his human mode at the moment, once he gets back to his normal weight in Pokemon form the same for human form." Reicheru said. Yu looked around him, he was finally with his siblings again, even as a powerful fighter and trying to escape from Sinnoh, he had no time to find food and anywhere to sleep. He looked at a sleeping male Espeon. "Who's that?" Yu said, pointing at the Espeon. "Hinomaru, he was my first Pokemon." Reicheru said. He thought Hinomaru was more well-fed then him. Hinomaru went into his human form the moment he woke up, Yu did the same. Yu's human form was a man dressed in light blue clothing with a blue mask covering his face, making look like a gang punk, his two tails were wrapped around his waist. "Wanna go to the beach?" Reicheru said "Sure...." Yu said Yu was a little shy about showing his 105 pound frame, he still was recovering. "That sounds awesome!" Hinomaru said A few minutes later they were at the beach, Hinomaru wore swimming trunks, which wear green in colour, his tail stood out, he had a more built frame compared to Yu, who was still recovering for malnutrition, had a more scrawny frame, he wore his coat over his trunks. He washed himself with the sea water. Chapter 3: Back in Sinnoh "All three escaped, I stabbed the Azelf in the stomach." The Team Galactic Grunt said All of them looked at him, horrified "You did what?" A female grunt said "You idiot, that blue fucker can turn you into stone in 3 days!" Another grunt said Back in the region, Yu was sleeping in his Azelf form, smiling "Hope ya get turned into stone, ya bastard." He said while sleep talking. He gained 3 pounds, he was back to his average weight, his wound was now just a scar. In the morning, Reicheru got him up. "Hey, there's something on the news." Reicheru said She picked up the Azelf, groggily then went to sit on the couch alongside Sophie, Gemma, Igor, and Hinomaru, who was sitting in human form. "A member of a criminal gang has turned into stone days after stabbing an strange Pokemon with a knife, the Pokemon has been described having red gems on its forehead and tail, has a light blue body with a blue head with elf like ears and is cone-like if you have any information, please call the police on the strange Pokemon." The news anchor said Yu had a slight smile of satisfaction on his face, that Galactic motherfucker stabbed him and he paid the price. "I didn't know you could do that." Hinomaru said. "According to legend, if anyone harms me, especially a human, they can lose the will to live and be turned into stone." Yu said "That's harsh." Igor said "I know, served them right." Yu replied back. He turned to Hinomaru. "Can you get me something to drink." Yu asked Hinomaru. Hinomaru went up to the kitchen. "They're gonna be looking for me." He said. Reicheru held Yu like a teddy bear, he didn't mind, he liked it and liked the material of the clothing. He twitched his tails. Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics